


Desperation

by Harrypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dumbledore Bashing, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Slytherin Harry, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotter/pseuds/Harrypotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was starting fifth year once more and decided that it was time for his masks to be dropped. The beginning of the year starts off interesting after seeing his Slytherin friends again. Hogwarts is confused on how the group of snakes knew the Golden Boy. Chaos is being ensued this year with Harry Potter in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's not surprising

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this and that this story has been inspired by The Fictionist and her duo book on these two and I couldn't get the idea out of my head! I was pretty sad that there wasn't any slash in the book pairings but realized that I could make my own of her version of the story! So all credit of the idea goes towards her along with the characters names and personalities, everything on the OCs. Just to make that clear and if any of you have not read her books please do! They are a wonderful work of art! I hope you enjoy what I have written so far and leave comments of what should be improved!!!

Sighing I walked into the barrier between platform nine and ten. King Cross was busy as ever but with the help of a notice me not and illusion charm I boarded onto the train with no trouble. Kyto growled slightly from the large amount of noise disturbing him but calmed down after I scratched his ear. It was strange having to do fifth year again but instead of being fifty years in past I was in the present.

“Have you made sure that you packed everything you need?” A mother was saying to her daughter while tears appeared in her eyes. I ignored the scene and blocked all the conversations around me. Sentimental things no longer bothered me like they did before. I was stronger than that and if I lasted with no affection for 15 years I can continue to do so. Finding an empty compartment near the end I entered with my trunk behind me. My trunk was new with the help of a good friend and it held more than the standard compartment that all students had.

The design was simple with it being dark brown and holding my initials in silver. I didn't want anything flashy since it would show any other person that it was pretty expensive. What I mostly did for the trunk was for it to have many protection spells and locking spells. I opened up the compartment that held most of my books. I took out one of my newer ones on Runes and put it on the side.

Kyto was curled up beside me with his tails acting as a cushion. He looked around the place with interest trying to see if there were any differences. The seats were much more comfy and the compartments seemed to have expanded. They weren't styled like the muggles though. The style reminded you of what you would see in Victorian carriages. Hedwig shuffled a bit more in her cage that was on the table, before covering her head. Kyto got up with his tails swinging behind him. He nudged his head against Hedwig’s wing which caused Hedwig to hoot.

I smiled reminding myself that Kyto was still a kit even though at some moments he did not act as one. I never imagined myself to be a fox person but when visiting the animal shop in Diagon Alley my curiosity got the better of me. Kyto was just in his cage looking so vulnerable and innocent that my heart reached out to him. His species were very special but most people just wanted an owl these days.

Kyto decided that taking a nap would be a good idea too and also went to sleep. Smiling at their antics I opened the book on warding that was on my lap and started to read it. Looking out the window I saw everyone rushing towards the train and saying last minute goodbyes.

The Weasleys were a noticeable group with their flaming red hair. I noticed Hermione and a shaggy black dog was with the group. The dog kept looking and sniffing around before giving a few barks of happiness. The train soon started to move and I went back to my book. Unconsciously I put a notice me not charm on the compartment along with a locking spell.

I didn’t want to speak to my friends yet and it will take some time for me to get used to being back. I am no longer in Slytherin or top of my year, prodigy beside Tom Riddle. My name is Harry Potter, Boy-who-lived, golden boy, just a regular student who goes on adventures every year. Closing my book after finishing it I looked at the scenery passing by me. It would be better for me to go back to old mask, where I was a mediocre student with average grades, and great at Quidditch but after having the freedom of being myself I can’t. Then again who said I can’t show that Harry Potter wasn't a weakling or that he was much stronger at magic? Smiling I decided to rest the entire ride left. The soft rhythm lulled me to sleep.

_~Desperation~_

I woke up with the sound of Hedwig’s hooting. Thanking her I opened my trunk to take my clothes but saw a package lying on the top. Taking the note tapped on it I set the package beside me. I opened it and smiled at the familiar writing,

_Hey Harry!_

_I know it sucks having to be back but it will get better! I won’t tell you but you’ll figure it out after reaching Hogwarts. Anyways since I knew you’re going to be your real self I decided to design an outfit for this occasion. Please try it out and tell me what you think!_

_~Elaine_

_P.S Go and have fun!_

I laughed at the end and opened the package to see what she gave me. I whistled since this time Elaine has really outdone herself. The colors for the outfit were red and black. Taking off my clothes I put on the black fitted t shirt, red hoodie, and lastly black jacket. (Imagine the jounin vest all the sensei wear in Naruto except black) The pants were black jeans with a silver chain connected to one of the belt loops to my back pocket. The shoes were combat boots being a lighter shade of black where the strings lay. Tying them laces up, I strapped all of the equipment in the proper places. Lastly I put on my school robe that was altered into the form of a trench coat. Kyto seeing that I was done changing he went around my neck while Hedwig hooted happily at the change.

“We will be reaching the platform in five minutes.” A voice said. Taking my clothes and placing them in my trunk with my book I shrunk it before adding it to the chain. I also shrunk Hedwig’s cage so she could fly to the castle. If anyone looked at the chain they would think the items were trinkets.  
I waited until I was the last one on the train. Happy I got out and walked towards the carriages. I petted one of the Thestrals before getting on the carriage. The ride was quite with only hoofs of the Thestrals hitting the road. I looked up at Hogwarts with a soft smile. The school despite all the problems I had with it would always be home to me.

Walking up to the entrance I took in scenery. It was such a beautiful night with the stars twinkling brightly. The forest was dark as always and bought me memories of my time in there. The wind blew at me as I took a deep breath. I entered the hall while listening to the chatter coming from the feast. Stopping in front of the large door only one thought entered. Let the show begin.

_~Desperation~_

Silence hung in the air as Harry walked in. Everyone wondered who was late and was surprised at the sight of Harry Potter. Girls blushed at the new look he had while giggling. This Harry Potter had an amazing sense of fashion that showed his surprisingly muscled figure.

_“Is that Harry Potter?”_

_“Look at the clothes!”_

_“He looks so hot!”_ The whispers followed him making him smile the slightest bit. The whispers continued on as he sat near the end of his age group. He could see people out of the corner of his eyes getting up and trying to get a good look at him. His friends looked at him in surprise and tried to gain his attention. Professor McGonagall came in with the first years. This caused Harry to tilt his head a bit while looking at the Professor. It was hard to see her strict after seeing her being his age.

Silence occurred in the hall as everyone waited for the hat to sing. The first years were a nervous bunch that shuffled their feet as they waited for something to happen. The hat twitched before a “mouth” appeared.

_I am the Sorting Hat, who knows you all the best,_

_Whether you are cunning, brave, intelligent, or loyal._

_I see students come and go,_

_Yet few stand out._

_I shall tell you a legend whispered even now._

_Two friends’ inseparable, both having dark pasts._

_Similar yet different the two were as they walked._

_Many thought of them as brothers set apart were it not for their looks and act._

_Hogwarts favors them for how they treat and love her._

_A legend they are and will forever be._

_Tied by fate and time the two meet once more._

_Heed my warning for the rulers of Hogwarts rise again._

_Do not interfere or question if you wish to see them in action._

_Do you all wish to know who I speak about?_

_Why I speak of none other than the princes of Slytherin._

_Let the sorting begin. ___

There was no applause instead silence as whispers broke out. I watched as the Slytherins stiffen before showing their excitement but you wouldn't really notice it unless you were one of them. I didn't blame them since they all practically worship Tom. What amused me the most was the fact that we became a legend, the Slytherin Duo/Princes along with many other titles.

I ignored the rest of the sorting while trying to figure out what the hat meant. _What did he mean by meeting again, unless he’s talking about Voldemort?_ I mused and did not notice Ron and Hermione sitting on either side of me. When Ron spoke I forced myself to not jump or throw a curse at him,

“What a strange song, right mate?” He said while piling some food on his plate. I didn't comment while taking some of the more healthy options.

“It wasn't a song Ron! It was more like a message but I wonder what it means by princes of Slytherin...” she trailed off with her mind already working up all the possibilities. I stayed quite the entire time to which Hermione questioned me about.

“Sorry just that I’m still trying to get over the death Cedric.” I mumbled while eating a piece of my chicken. Dumbledore got up and was about to start a speech when the Great Hall’s doors opened once more.

Everyone looked at the newcomers with curiosity and whispers wondering who would come this late. Five male teenagers stood there without a care in the world. I wanted to laugh outright as I figured out what Elaine meant. I let some of my amusement show in my eyes as Black, Lestrange, Malfoy, Prince, and Tom Riddle stood there. The last two looked around with some interest before turning towards us.

“What’s going on here?” Dumbledore demanded furious with no twinkle in his eyes. Tom looked at his purple and orange robes in distaste before looking around the crowd.

“I’m looking for a friend of mine.” He said curtly while he searched. Professor Sprout being the kind person she was said,

“What’s the person’s name?” Tom sighed while I rolled my eyes at his dramatic antics. He looked around the tables once more before answering,

“His name is Harridan Patian.” At that announcement the Slytherins whispered excitedly finally happy with some proof. Dumbledore knew exactly who Harridan Patian was and argued with Tom saying that he was not in this timeline. That caused a lot of whispers going around wondering if they heard correct. Tom smiled smugly as he seemed to have got what he wanted before saying,

“Harridan was a time traveler from this time.” _That_ caused a hushed silence. _Way to make everything even more dramatic._ I thought dryly before deciding to get this over with.

“I shouldn’t even be surprised.” I said while getting up. Everyone turned to look at me as Hermione whispered to me to sit down while Ron seemed to be gaping. Ignoring her I walked towards them confident with my hands in my pockets. My stride showed confidence but a bit of laziness as I stood in front of Tom. Tom smirked before saying,

“So your still alive.” He said looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I gave a laugh that held a hint of cruelty,

“Of course, I am hard to kill you know Tom.” I said smiling. I looked at the group with Lestrange unsurprisingly glaring at me. The others gave me small smiles which I returned.

“So what bought you guys into the future?” I said dismissively while smirking. Black was the first to answer as usual. _They really haven’t changed._ I thought fondly as he spoke,

“Tom missed you and it wasn’t really right not having you.” he said. I looked at Tom with my own eyebrow raised. Tom shrugged dismissively,

“I got bored; everyone was so easy to figure out. Plus none of us won the bet between us. So the game is still in play.” He said with a smirk. Oh right that bet of the other peeling off masks. Has it been that long ago that bet was placed?

“Awh I always knew you loved me!” I said smirking; Tom glared at me in response. Dumbledore apparently having enough of our conversation demanded answers. Tom and I looked at him in surprise as if remembering we weren’t alone. We sighed and Tom decided to clear up everything with a statement.

“Harry Potter is Harridan Patian. Good the sorting hat is still here. We can now become sorted and you will join us.” He said looking at me pointedly. I smirked in response and with the help of Hogwart’s magic my jacket held the Slytherin Crest while my hoodie gained gray lining. Dumbledore tried to protest but Tom dismissively said that they could stay with his future self. That caused Dumbledore to shut up while the teachers escorted the students out.

I saw Hermione, Ron, and the rest stay back. Dumbledore turned towards us with a polite smile but we weren’t fooled. His eyes were showing the annoyance he felt. Snape and McGonagall were right behind him. The hall was quite as the group looked at me then at Tom.

“Would you like to explain how you know them Harry?” He said with that grandfatherly smile of his.

“Hem, Hem.” We turned and looked at the new Defense Professor who smiled making her piggy eyes become even smaller. The person resembled much of an ugly toad covered in pink that I stopped myself from gagging.

“I believe that the Ministry would also like to hear this Mr. Potter.” She said with a sickly sweet smile of hers. I could see that Tom’s group hide their disgust. I smiled at her kindly with my star student mask on,

“It’s simple to answer Madame. Tom did give the answer in the first place when he entered. I time traveled to the past, although it’s not much of a surprise since I am Harry Potter. Stranger things have already happened to me.” I said with a shrug. _Acting like the jock sure is fun._ I thought with a smirk.

“I thought that Hogwarts cannot be interfered by the Ministry?” Hermione questioned. I sighed internally at how blunt she was. It was to be expected since she is a Gryffindor. The lady avoided the question once more by saying,

“Yes I have gotten that Mr. Potter but how?” she said with ill concealed hate towards me. I raised my eyebrow wondering why she hated me after all I have done nothing wrong,

“You wanted to know how I knew Tom and his friends not how I went into the past. I cannot reply for many people may use this power for other purposes. As much as I would love to answer your questions I am exhausted and it is late. I have classes tomorrow also. Surely Professor you wouldn't want your students to be at their half best. Imagine all the trouble this would cause on your first day.” I said acting tired while stretching my hair before yawning. Professor Dumbledore took “pity” on us and dismissed all of us to bed. Knowing him, he probably didn't want the situation to get out of control. I thought, happy that my plan worked.

Just as the doors closed Ron and Hermione looked at me with accusing looks. I looked back at them not fazed at all. Hermione seeing that I wasn't going to say anything started the conversation,

“You forgot to tell us that you decided to change houses or that you time traveled.” She practically demanded with a haughty tone. I always thought of her to be bossy. I wonder how I even survived listening to that irritating voice of hers. I looked at her with my head titled. It caused her to become a bit unnerved much to enjoyment. Ron decided to butt in at that moment.

“Well aren't you going to answer her?” He demanded. Ginny nodded along although she was a bit paler than usual, it may have to do with seeing Tom again after the last incident. It was an amusing sight nonetheless and the twins seemed to agree with some of their snickers coming out of their mouths. Ignoring them I walked in the direction where my new dorms would be. Dobby had most likely taken my belongings and put them there. If not then Lady Hogwarts may have done the job.

“Hey we’re speaking to you!” Ron yelled at us. Black seemed to have enough and spoke being annoyed,

“Haven’t you ever heard of freedom of speech? In other words he’s not inclined to answer your questions.” I decided to add in a riddle that would make them confused, Granger would most likely be the person to figure it out first after the twins,

“A snake inside the lion’s den.” With that we turned around the corner. We didn’t speak since the walls have eyes and ears. Entering the common room we saw the fifth year Slytherins waiting for us.


	2. Harridan Patian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They never knew much about him. Of course they knew about Tom RIddle and his followers. Alphard Black, Cygnus Lestrange, Abraxas Malfoy, and Zevi Prince were called the first. But they didn't know about Harridan Patian who was rumored to be the equal of Tom Riddle. Who could calm down the Prince of Slytherin and had more leeway than anyone. Now they were going to find the reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I had captured them perfectly but if I did please do tell me! This chapter seems more dull but I did try to add some interesting parts.

Chapter 1: Harridan Patian

There was stillness in the air as the fifth year Slytherins looked at the group that just entered. They knew the group in front of them, hell everyone in Slytherin knew who they were. They were and still are a legendary group that changed the world for England drastically politically. Everyone in Slytherin looked up at them. They were their idols, role models even. The goal was to try your best to recreate what they made.

Cygnus Lestrange was a hot head but knew everything that went around in the school and the family was also influential. Black, came from an ancient house that is known for its duellers, spells, and investments; they were also an ancient family. Zevi Prince, the Princes were middle class but made great allies for their talent in Potions and Transfiguration. Abraxas Malfoy held political experience and the public lapped up what the family said. They were also excellent in charms and moderately good in Defense. Tom Riddle is a Parsel speaker, heir of Slytherin, and the prince of Slytherin. He was excelled in every subject. Lastly they turned towards Harry Potter also known as Harridan Patian. The thing was that the Slytherins didn’t know much about him since the dark lord ordered the rest of the group to never speak about him.

There were only a few facts that they knew about him. He was able to calm Tom down when he was furious. His little fox was deadly and could cause nightmares. He also excelled in Defense and Runes. Harry looked around the common room trying to see if there were any differences in the last 50 years. Tom was speaking with the fifth years finding out if anything drastic changed. Pansy snorted making the group look at her. She blushed at the sudden attention before gathering her courage,

“I don’t get how Potter is in Slytherin or believe that he’s Harridan Patian. I mean Harridan Patian was...” She trailed off in the end with her cheeks becoming redder as she looked at the floor. Harry in amusement raised an eyebrow while Tom watched on bored,

“I assure you that he is Harridan Patian and that whatever their rumors there may be they would be true.” Theodore decided to add that tiny bit of what his parents told him of the duo.

“Does that mean that the rumor of you two being lovers true?” He asked honestly curious trying to figure out the relationship between two. Lestrange turned the smallest bit of red in anger at the thought of two being together. The others seemed to choke; well Alphard was shaking from laughter as they traded money. It was an old bet that has been running in Hogwarts for a very long time while women to this day knowing of the duo still argued upon the relationship.

Tom and Harry, even though the others didn’t notice, twitched a small amount showing that they were annoyed. The rumor was one that became tiring for the two and it did not help with the nicknames the two had for each other. Tom called him darling while Harry retaliated with Love or Tommy Dearest. It has been a game between the two that has turned into a rumor by the gossip mill. The two were too stubborn to give up the play and there were certain advantages that they have exploited over the year in the past. More questions came up mostly surrounding Harridan and Tom which they have answered but only vaguely. When the clock told them it was nearing 11 o’clock at night the group headed to their own separate dormitories by two. Zevi paired up with Alphard, Abraxes was with Lestrange, leaving Harry and Tom sharing a dorm.

~Desperation~

The next day was filled with gossip as students got ready for the day. Whispers of the time travellers followed wherever they went. Of course the group ignored them with relative ease since this has also happened in their time except that time it was about Harridan easily fitting into the group. The Gryffindors were mad about losing their seeker and tried to convince Harry to come back but he said that his decision was final. Well in actuality he said,

“I would stay in a house that backs me up not backstab me when the times go bad.” The great hall was filled with the chatter as the rumor mill spread of the adventures Harry must’ve went through in the past. All of them were absurd but sooner or later the other houses with the exception of Gryffindor were asking the Slytherins about the group. The Slytherins told them after many deals of what they knew of the group and the significance of the seating.

This was all done with the permission of Tom Riddle since some secrets of Slytherin had to stay as secrets. Nonetheless all the students were in awe of the group although that was only a small percentage of the school. Most of those people were the younger years from fourth year and below. The others were mostly who heard of the group but found it to be a bit difficult to believe. The rest of the school didn’t like it and would insult them with comments of being death eaters which Harry found ironic since they were speaking to the leader of said Death Eaters and his inner circle. The chatter in the great hall decreased the slightest bit at the entrance of Harry and the rest of the Slytherins.

Sitting in what would be called their usual place the two ate breakfast in relative silence. Snape gave the time tables to Harry with a sneer but said nothing. Ignoring on how the professor acted Harry studied his table. He switched Divination with Ancient Runes and Care with Arithmatcy. He was after all only a two years back but Elaine helped him catch up. Taking the qualification exams he was accepted into his year classes, but he already have done them before he entered for his fifth year with the help of Hedwig. Tom leaned in the smallest bit to see what classes he had before giving a hum of approval.

They had double potions so after finishing up their breakfast the group got up and left. Ron having a hard time coping with Harry’s “betrayal” was glaring at him the entire time while Hermione looked like she wanted to dissect Harry for answers. That one made Harry feel a bit disgusted with her looks much to Tom’s amusement who wouldn’t stop teasing him about it. In Harry’s mind he found her stare pathetic since he could stand Tom’s gaze which was nothing compared to hers.

The Slytherins walked calmly and quietly to the potions class and waited for their professor to open class. The Gryffindors came and Ron seemed to just explode at the sight of Harry leaning against the walls. He was wearing the colours of black and blue while waiting for their professor. The style was similar to the one he wore yesterday but there were runes drawn onto the leather. On the back was a king cobra ready to strike in grey stitching. The teachers tried to complain that it was not school uniform but the item was indeed made out of the materials the school ordered and there was his house crest just differently designed.

“So you like being a slimy Slytherin.” Ron said sneering while others just looked on uncomfortable. Harry never really interacted with them and they always had the feeling that he didn’t really belong into the house of brave. They weren’t saying he wasn’t brave he had proof of that but no instead they noticed that Harry never really did think like the rest of them. Others would say black and white since that was how most of the Griffins thought much to their head of house disappointment.

Tom and the rest were bored but the other Slytherins were interested to see what would happen with two ex-best friends. Harry raised an eyebrow which angered Ron more. He was always quick to anger. Harry thought as he waited for Ron to blow of his top. In less than ten seconds Ron started to spew insults but when he spoke about how he was a disgrace to his parents that was when Tom’s group became tense. Tom looked at Harry wondering what he would do to his once best friend. Of course the last part was laughable to Tom knowing that Harry was just using the Weasley as a part of his mask. The fifth year Slytherins wondered what they missed and also watched Harry. Harry’s posture was the same along with his facial expression but it was the eyes that showed what Harry was feeling. Those eyes lived up to the name of being the colour of the Avada Kedavra. No one was able to hold their stare against those eyes except Tom.

Tom walked up beside Harry and with the two being beside each other they were a deadly pair. Good looks, intelligence, charms, and power they had it all. Harry spoke and it was monotone with a slight edge,

“I Harry James Potter last heir of the Potter line call upon a blood feud on the Weasley clan. My reason is for the honour of my ancestors and parents. The only people exceptions to this are Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fred, and George Weasley. Do you acknowledge this heir Slytherin?” Harry said turning to Tom with a tilt of his head. The emotion deemed amusement went through Tom’s eyes and Harry was the only one to see it. He was also the only one to see a small flicker of a smile on those lips.

“I acknowledge this heir Gryffindor.” He whispered and a glow went between Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Tom Riddle. There was silence in the air until Hermione’s voice rang through,

“That’s disgusting! You had no right to-” her sentence was cut off by Harry, who coldly replied,

“I have every right Miss Granger for Mr. Weasley has insulted an ancient family line that help built the Ministry and Wizgamot. He has spat on my family’s honour and my parents sacrifice. This cannot go unpunished. I also suggest you read a book on how the Wizardaring World runs Miss Granger before you make any other dangerous enemies.” Harry's voice made Hermione feel like a child especially at the last part. Everyone else shivered at the power rolling off from the two and wondered when Harry became so cold. He was always thought to be the Golden Boy of Gryffindor and Dumbledore but now they were having second thoughts. Snape opened the door and saw the Gryffindors and Slytherins looking at Harry Potter with shock. Well the Slytherins curiosity and surprise. Ron Weasley interestingly was pale white making his freckles stand out. Hermione Granger was red with anger and frustration as she tried to speak but nothing came out.

Snape barked at his students to get in which they did immediately. The class was quite with hushed whispers in between. Many glances were thrown towards Tom and Harry. Ron was red with embarrassment as he tried to make a potion. His movements were jerky and forceful making him gain a puddle of black goo as his potion which Professor Snape after insulting his skills. Handing in their potions this was the first class where Snape did not sneer or snap at his students. As the students filed out for lunch one question went through their minds. What happened in the past?

~Desperation~

The event in potions was whispered throughout the entire school. Many looked towards Harry with calculating gazes as he ate his healthy lunch with manners expected from his position. Some of the Slytherins looked at Harry with a new light while others tried to figure out what he did to gain the King’s favour.

Madame Umbridge the Defense Teacher told her speech which was to be done at dinner but with the interruption and the commotion of the Slytherin’s appearance there wasn’t any time. So she did her speech at the beginning of lunch that left most people at unease and confusion. Tom and Harry were not happy understanding what the lady was saying making them frown. This alerted the Slytherins that something was incredibly wrong with the lady and made sure to be wary of the teacher. Now without any of the excitement of speeches or owl mail the group were just eating their lunch in relative silence.

“It may have been unwise to make the blood feud.” Tom said reading a book on runes. Harry didn’t comment as he took some fruits onto his plate. He always did like strawberries and raspberries with yogurt.

“That may be but it would now make people think twice of crossing me.” Harry replied back while observing the teachers. All of the teachers held somewhat troubled expressions except for the headmaster who smiled on like nothing was wrong and Snape who was just indifferent. Lestrange scowled towards Harry but made no comment. Ever since Harridan came to Hogwarts he took his spot as his favourite which was infuriating since it took him years to gain the spot and Harridan three months! Tom nodded but there was something hanging in the air saying it was unfinished business.  
Draco who was speaking towards his grandfather about the war he lived in but at the corner of his eyes he was watching Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow sensing Draco’s stare that was adequately hidden,

“Yes Malfoy? What do you want?” He said while reading a book on magical auras. There were some things he wanted to know about magic and a large amount of it was surrounded by auras. Some things in Deviation were indeed useful but it was rare for it to happen. Luckily they covered a class on auras before he quit the class. Draco flushed the smallest amount at being caught,

“I don’t understand. I thought you and Weasley were best mates. It does make sense on why you acted the way you did but so drastically...” he trailed off and Harry understood what he meant. He was Harry Potter, Golden Boy, the Light’s hero. What he did was cruel and unlike him. Harry smiled and looked at Draco. It was a pleasant smile that caused all the girls looking at him become a bit red in the cheeks. The boys were not as blind saw the hint of cruelty that was at the corners of his smile and the shine in his eyes. Tom may have rubbed off of him a bit.

“Draco you know how Slytherin works, masks, lies, powers, hierarchy, and bloodline. The Harry Potter you knew for the past four years was a mask. I know what the people expect of me and used it to my advantage. If you continuously pester and question me then you will see my mask. Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies.” He said with his eyes shining more with a hint of maroon before getting up to the library. He had around twenty minutes till his next period and he wanted to use it to finish at least one of the essays assigned to him. OWL year was of course difficult and the second most important year after NEWTs.

The rest of the Slytherin house tried to digest the information Harry freely gave. Was it true that the Harry Potter they knew was a fake? That he fooled all of them thinking he was weak? They learned one good thing about him. Harry also known as Harridan was a puppet master.


End file.
